Shatter dreams and Lost Hoped
by dansgrl23
Summary: Its about Ben whois an abusvie Husband and controling husband to Bella. Bella is a stirper  and is Bisexual. Everything she wish for got torn apart.   Characters  Bell/Ben/Alice/ Edward.


_**Welcome to Shatter dreams and Lost hopes. An Ben and Bella story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> AN: Hello I am Jen this author of this story. Some of yours probably know me from my other fan fictions suchs Forver and Always, Crying out The vision or Enchanted; there are some titles that you might of read. Anyway, thisi s a different type of story. I hope you like it as much as I like to write it. For those who are reading Forever and Always sorry for the long wait I will have an other chapter out as soon as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own the title and Plot if ya like to use anyof it please give me a little credit. thanks But I don't know the Twi character they belong to the wonderful S.M. If your under the age of 17 please age your parent permission to read it. there alot of adult themes and sexual contact and language in here. Please give me some loving. other words Feedback thanks. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Ben's POV**_

It was late Monday night, and Bella wasn't home yet. I was beginning to worry about her. She had told me that she was going out for Alice's birthday. It was only a girls' night out—just Irina, Bella, and Alice—and she had told me she would be home later. _Yeah…__later, my ass._ I had a feeling she would be home very late. I had put our twin girls to bed around eight-thirty, which was their normal bedtime. Bella usually got home around eleven o'clock every night, so while I knew that tonight she would be home a little later, I never thought she would be out _all_ night.

I walked into the kitchen to get a can of Moosehead beer. I don't usually drink much, but ever since Bella had begun going out more and more, I had picked up my old bad habit of drinking too much. I went to check on Nessie and Bree again, and they were sound asleep. I was surprised when Bella had told me that she was pregnant, and even more so when I found out we were having twins. I thought she would change after they were born, but that was when Bella started not coming home at her normal time. I thought she would stop enjoying her party lifestyle and be a mother to our daughters, but I guess I was wrong again for marrying her. I should have known not to move too fast with marriage. I turned off the light and walked back down into the living room. As I took a sip of my beer, I looked at my cell phone. There were no text messages from Bella.

I was beginning to get fucking pissed off, so I decided to call her. I dialed her cell phone, but a male voice answered the phone instead. _What the fuck?_

"Who is this?" I barked.

"_It's Edward Cullen,"_ he answered.

"Why do you have my wife's cell phone?"

"_Well, she cra__shed here,"_ he answered.

"What?" I snapped.

"_It's not like that, I swear!"_

"She drank too much?"

"_Yes…"_

"God damn it!" I shouted.

"_Listen, dude, I swear nothing happened."_

"_Hon, who is it?"_ I heard my wife ask in the background.

"_It's someone who has the wrong number,"_ he told her.

"_Hang up the phone!"_I heard her whisper.

"Don't you fucking hang up on me!" I yelled.

"_Get off of my cell phone before he really starts fli__pping out on me!__I__don't need any more shit from him,"_ Bella told him.

"_Get a life, dude,"_ he said, and then he hung up.

"Bella, you whore!" I yelled to no one in particular, staring at the phone in horror.

I went outside to think, and that was when I felt a hand pulling on my shirt.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?' Bree asked.

"Your mom will be home soon, and you should get back into bed," I said, taking her hand and walking her back up to her room.

"But, Daddy, I can't sleep," she whined.

"Bree, go to sleep," I whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Daddy, I can't sleep, I swear," Bree whined.

"Bree, don't wake your sister up," I whispered, turning to see that Nessie was still sleeping.

I left the girls' room and headed back down to the living room to relax. I sat down and finished my beer. I was so pissed, and as soon as I finished it, I went back to the fridge for a second can. I thought our marriage was great. I loved Bella so much, and I couldn't believe she had done this to me. I wasn't about to lose her.

A few hours later, she came home.

"Ben, are you smashed?" Bella asked when she came into the living room.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Ben, you never answered my question," she shouted back.

"Why should I answer to you? You do whatever the fuck you want to do…so why can't I do what I want to do?" I barked.

"We have two kids, and you should be watching them," she snapped.

"They're sound asleep. And it's not like you care. Who is he, Bella?"

"Alice and Irina were there, too. He's no one to be worried about."

"I can tell you're lying!"

"Ben, calm down, you'll wake the girls," she whispered.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shouted as I moved towards her.

"Ben, stop now!" she cried, backing up.

"You're a fucking slut!" I roared as I pulled my fist back to hit her.

She cringed and ran to the side, evading me, and my fist slammed into the wall. She backed up across the living room with her hands raised. "Ben, I've had enough. The girls and I will be gone in the morning."

"I don't think so!"

She darted by me and ran up the stairs. I heard the bathroom door close and lock behind her. I followed her upstairs and leaned my head against the door. I heard her crying.

"Baby," I whispered.

"No!" she cried.

"Bella, get your fucking ass out here, now!" I shouted.

"Daddy, what's going on? Is Mommy okay?" Bree whined behind me. I turned my head and saw her at her doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to bed!" I demanded.

"Listen to your father," Bella agreed from behind the bathroom door.

"I love you, Mommy," she whimpered as she walked back to her room.

"Look at what you've done, Ben!" Bella whispered to me.

"Bella, come out now," I whispered back.

I gave Bella time to compose herself by making sure Bree was tucked back into bed. When I turned to leave the room, I saw that Nessie was now awake. _Fuck, now look what she has done._

"Girls, go back to sleep," I whispered, trying to keep calm.

I tucked Nessie back in then left their room and headed to the bathroom door.

A few seconds later, the door flew open. I grabbed her arm roughly and led her to our room. I slammed the door behind us, locked it, and then stalked toward Bella, who was wide-eyed, until she hit the foot of our bed. I tore at her clothes and pushed her onto the bed.

"Bella, help me," I begged.

"Why should I?"

"You will, or else!"

"Or else what?" she snapped.

"You know what else…"

She helped me to undress, and I spread her legs wide as I mounted her, forcing my dick roughly into her pussy before fucking her hard.

I ignored my wife's tears and muffled her sobs with my shoulder. She was mine, and I would never let her go. Bella tried to get free, but I was too strong for her—until she bit my neck and tried again to push me off. This time she was successful.

"Ben, I'm going to sleep downstairs, and don't try to stop me," she cried.

"What? You are not sleeping in our den!"

"Would you stop it?" she whispered.

"Not until you tell me you didn't fuck that dude."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Damn it, Bella, you're my wife!" I said sharply.

"A husband doesn't treat his wife like crap! I am no longer you're wife!" She stormed out of the room with her pillows and a blanket. I really wanted to go to her, but I knew I'd wake the girls up. Tonight, I knew I wouldn't be able to get any rest or sleep.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. After everything that had happened, I was exhausted, and when I'm like that, I can't sleep.

A few minutes later, I decided to go check on her to see if she was really sleeping. I tiptoed downstairs, and I saw that she was on the sofa watching TV. I heard her talking to someone on her phone in hushed whispers. _Fuck, who is she talking to now? If it's that jerk Cullen, watch out!_

I sat on the last step and waited for her to get off the phone. I couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to call him while I was home. _Ben, what are you going to do?_ I asked myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What do you think so ar of the first chapter? What would you think is going to happen when Bella comes home. Please review . I would like to hear from you readers.**_

_**you can follow me on twitter () cullenschick**_


End file.
